1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of anti-theft devices for protecting ignition and anti-theft components contained within the steering column of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, automobiles and other vehicles have been manufactured with their ignition and anti-theft components located within the steering column. This provides an opportunity to employ a variety of anti-theft measures. For example, the ignition key itself can be used to lock and unlock the steering wheel. Additionally, removal of the ignition key may cut current flow and ground the ignition so that it can't be hot-wired.
Despite these safeguards, ignition component housings on steering columns have traditionally been made from zinc diecast. While this is economical, it does not provide the strength required to thwart efforts to break into the ignition components located within a vehicle's steering column. A hard blow with a hammer, for example, is often sufficient to smash zinc diecast ignition housings. Additionally, it is sometimes possible to use a self-tapping screw device to bore into the ignition key cylinder and yank it away thereby exposing ignition components.
One type of proposed anti-theft device proposed to overcome these problems is a strong band-type device for positioning over the ignition component housing. Typically, such devices have been "active" devices, i.e., devices which require removal of a cover before the ignition key can be inserted. Usually, a first key is used to remove the cover, and then the ignition key can be inserted. Such devices are cumbersome, time-consuming, and unattractive, and have not been widely accepted. Furthermore, these types of devices can present an additional safety hazard because at least one component has to be removed and this component can be left loose in the vehicle and thereby become a potential flying object if the vehicle undergoes sudden acceleration or deceleration.
It would be a great advantage, therefore, to have a vehicle anti-theft device which offered the same degree of protection offered by these types of active anti-theft devices without their concomitant problems.